


Соучастники

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: "Когда дверь наконец поддаётся, со страдальческим скрежетом вырывается из петель, и в полицейский участок вваливается толпа бандитов, Джим понимает: конец".





	Соучастники

**Author's Note:**

> Cпойлеры к последнему сезону сериала "Gotham"

Когда дверь наконец поддаётся, со страдальческим скрежетом вырывается из петель, и в полицейский участок вваливается толпа бандитов, Джим понимает: конец.  
Автоматная очередь сметает со столов бумаги, выбивает кирпичную крошку из стен, разносит на осколки стеклянные перегородки. Сквозь грохот выстрелов слышится злорадный смех. Пингвин наверняка вспоминает, сколько раз он бывал здесь в качестве преступника, за решёткой.

Пингвин никогда ничего не прощает.

Выстрелы стихают, а в ушах Джима ещё какое-то время стучит тра-та-та-та. Брюс Уэйн притаился за соседним столом, лицо у него напряжённое, между бровей складка. Мальчик много пережил за недолгую пока жизнь, но сейчас и он осознаёт: им не спастись. Особенно когда Пингвин громко, на весь участок, предлагает своим людям украсить кишками полицейских фасад штаб-вартиры полиции. Вряд ли он держит зуб на Брюса Уэйна, но и Брюс едва ли останется в стороне, если кодла Пингвина начнёт при нём линчевать самого Джима. 

Джим даже рад, что не выберется живым, — как иначе ему смотреть в глаза Альфреду и Селине Кайл? 

Главное — это спасти ребёнка, который скорчился за спиной Джима; Пингвин не воюет с детьми, но случайная пуля не выбирает цели. 

Брюс приходит к той же мысли, потому что громко шепчет:

— Надо с ним договориться, чтобы он отпустил мальчика.

— Отпустил — куда? — спрашивает Джим, и морщинка между бровей Брюса становится ещё глубже. До него доходит, что на улицах сейчас водится кое-кто пострашнее хромого психопата с автоматом. 

Мальчик, однако, сам решает свою судьбу: пока Брюс препирается с Джимом, тот выползает из-за его спины, ловко уворачивается от руки Джима и бежит между продырявленных столов прямо на Пингвина.

Джим вскакивает на ноги, целясь прямо в бледное лицо с длинным унылым носом, но Пингвин, вытаращив глаза, кричит своим:

— Не стрелять! 

И совсем уже другим голосом, полным беспокойства и — нет, Джиму это не снится — нежности, лепечет:

— Мартин? Что ты тут делаешь? Чёрт бы побрал этого Нигму, пропал, да так и не сказал, где прятал тебя!

Мальчик обнимает его, прижимается щекой крепко-крепко к боку, а Пингвин с растроганным видом гладит кудрявую голову.

Джим не опускает пистолет, но что делать сейчас — не знает. Стрелять в Пингвина или его головорезов? Сейчас, когда мальчик может оказаться в самом центре боя?  
Пингвин поднимает взгляд и зло щурится.

— О-о-о, — тянет он. Роняет слова, тяжёлые, как шары для боулинга. — Джим Гордон. Защитник Готэма. Старый. Добрый. Друг.

— Я с ним, — говорит Брюс Уэйн, выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост.

Пингвин закатывает глаза, не переставая гладить Мартина.

— Вот кого мне не хватало, чтобы достойно декорировать фасад. А где же остальные доблестные защитники закона? Где твой жирный бородатый дружок, Джим?

Мартин тянет его за край пальто, показывает табличку, на которой что-то написано.  
Пингвин щурится, вчитываясь.

— Ах, — говорит он, манерно прижимая к груди руку с длинными бледными пальцами, — это всё очень мило, конечно. Тебе не стоило так рисковать, Мартин. Жаль, что ты не отправился сразу ко мне.

Мартин снова что-то пишет.

— Чёртов Нигма, — ворчит Пингвин, мрачнея на глазах.

— Эй, босс, — окликает один из головорезов, высокий и бритый налысо громила со шрамом через всё лицо. — Так чё, будем выпускать полицейским кишки?

Пингвин долго, оценивающе смотрит на Джима.

— Где ты видишь тут «полицейских», Джерри? Здесь только комиссар Гордон и сопляк Уэйн. 

— Я Джонни, — басит громила. — А комиссар Гордон стоит десяти — его даже киллеры из Агенства ушатать не смогли.

— Тем более, — рассеянно и невпопад говорит Пингвин. — Мартин-Мартин, что ты здесь забыл? Поверь, это самое неподходящее сейчас для тебя место. 

В голове у Джима что-то щёлкает. 

— Это тот самый Мартин, — говорит он. — Тот, которого ты якобы взорвал.

Пингвин скалится, превращаясь в бледного длинноносого хорька; даже волосы, уложенные на привычный дикий манер, становятся похожи на иглы дикобраза.

— Ты даже не удосужился узнать, кого я “убил”? Так торопился засадить меня в тюрьму, что даже фотографию его не посмотрел?! Эй, Джинни!

— Джонни, — добродушно поправляет громила, вскидывая оружие. Джим хватается за пистолет. Он уверен, что успеет раньше, но надо очень постараться, чтобы уложить всех.

Именно этот момент выбирает Брюс Уэйн, чтобы напомнить о себе.

— Стойте! Вы же не будете здесь стрелять, — кричит он, становясь между Джимом и бандой Пингвина, и его реплика больше похожа на утверждение, чем на вопрос, а действие — на попытку самоубийства, а не на желание разрядить обстановку.

— Почему это? Очень даже будем, — в руках у Пингвина автомат, а палец на спусковом крючке. Джим матерится про себя. Не выскочи Брюс, можно было бы попытаться уложить половину банды Теперь Брюс на линии огня. Смелый мальчик, но зачем он так торопится помереть?

— Потому что мы сейчас в одной лодке, — говорит Брюс.

— Хорошая аналогия, потому что в лодке маловато места, и кто-то сейчас отправится за борт, — парирует Пингвин. Его автомат направлен в лицо Брюса, и Пингвин, кажется, теряет терпение.

— Нет, я имею в виду — вот, — Брюс указывает на Мартина, которого один из бандитов спрятал себе за спину, но любопытный ребёнок выглядывает из-за него. — Этот мальчик тебе важен. Разве с нами у тебя не будет больше шансов его защитить? 

На лице Пингвина мелькает замешательство, но через мгновение он, справившись с собой, уверенно отвечает:

— О, не беспокойтесь, мистер Уэйн, мы справимся и сами. 

— До вас приходили другие, — продолжает давить Брюс. — Мы отбились, но здание пострадало. Сюда теперь легко попасть. И если кто-то ещё явится...

— Они обязательно придут, — негромко говорит Пингвин, и ствол автомата немного опускается. 

— Брюс, отойди, — цедит Джим. — Пингвин, если ты просто хотел захватить полицейский участок, я тебя разочарую — долго удержать это место не получится. Возвращался бы ты к себе.

— Что ещё прикажешь мне делать? — взрывается Пингвин, и на секунду похолодевший Джим думает, что он сейчас застрелит Брюса, который по-прежнему стоит между ними. 

Но он недооценивает обоих. Пингвин сдерживается, а Брюс, стоя с поднятыми руками, продолжает его увещевать:

— Но это правда. Какой район вы захватили? Даймонд? Он же надёжный, и с точки зрения расположения у вас там больше возможностей для дальнейшей, э, экспансии.

— Даймонд больше не наш, нас оттуда вытурили, — радостно сообщает Джонни. Пингвин закатывает глаза; дуло автомата дёргается в сторону болтливого бандита, но возвращается к Брюсу. Джим почти гордится выдержкой Пингвина.

— Это был сознательный тактический ход, — сквозь зубы говорит Пингвин, глядя на Джима. 

— Ага, стратегическое отступление сломя голову, — лыбится Джонни.

Зная характер Пингвина, Джим не понимает, почему такой человек в его окружении прожил больше пяти секунд. Но Пингвину, похоже, слишком нужны бойцы. Кто-то преследует его, уже выбил из Даймонда и гонит через весь Готэм.

— Проклятая сука! — орет Пингвин. Глубоко вздыхает, поправляет налакированную чёлку. Опускает автомат, не отводя взгляда от Джима. Джим медленно опускает свою руку с оружием. Что-то меняется в напряжённой атмосфере разгромленного полицейского участка. Больше нет этой жажды крови, от которой трудно было даже вздохнуть.

— А знаете, — наконец говорит Пингвин, поворачиваясь к своей ораве, — комиссар Гордон — мой старый приятель, и мы с ним не раз оказывали друг другу разные услуги. Верно, комиссар Гордон?

Он оборачивается и ковыляет, приволакивая ногу, мимо Брюса прямо к Джиму. Обломки кирпичей и осколки стёкол хрустят под лакированными ботинками.

— Сейчас вот ты спас Мартина. С украшением фасада можно и подождать. По крайней мере, пока мы не разберёмся с этими бешеными бабами. У нас ведь с тобой очень долгая история отношений, Джим, так что я могу разок побыть добрым. А дальше поглядим, — заключает он и протягивает руку Джиму. — По-прежнему друзья? 

Джим смотрит на протянутую руку человека, который только что разгромил полицейский участок и едва не прикончил их с Брюсом. 

— Мы не друзья, — отвечает он. Лицо Пингвина темнеет.

— Вы союзники! — говорит Брюс. Кажется, мальчик передумал умирать. — Это почти одно и то же. Сторонники.

— Соратники, — басом добавляет Джонни. — Единомышленники. 

Неизвестно оказавшийся рядом Мартин разворачивает табличку, на листе написано: «Соучастники». Это оказывается последней каплей.

Пингвин смотрит на Джима с кривой ухмылкой, протянутая рука подрагивает. 

Полицейский участок лежит в руинах; он больше не единственный оплот порядка и закона в Готэме, он занят преступной бандой. Но здесь есть и невинные люди, которых Джим должен защитить любой ценой. В том числе и от Сирен, которые по какой-то причине преследуют Пингвина, а значит, скоро окажутся здесь. 

Стёкла можно будет вставить снова. Потом, когда всё закончится.

— В одной лодке, — говорит Джим и пожимает руку Пингвина.


End file.
